dorafandomcom-20200223-history
First Day of School
First Day of School is the 1st episode of Dora the Explorer from season 5. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico *Camilla (debut) Summary Boots and Tico look forward to their first day of school, where they'll learn in both English and Spanish. Dora leads them to school, but along the way, Swiper steals their lunches. Recap Places in episode * River * Forest * School Trivia *This Episode Premiered 2 Days after Ryder Grieves' birth. *This episode is similar to "Back to School is Cool". *This episode premiered the same day as "Pinky Thinky Doo". *Starting with this episode onward, Valerie Walsh is now credited as Valerie Walsh Valdes. *Starting with this episode, Dave Wigforss is now credited as David Wigforss. *This is the 102nd episode of the show. *Camilla makes her 1st appearance of the show. *This is the first episode of Season 5. *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2008. *This is the 1st episode featuring a new voice actor for Dora, Boots, Backpack and Tico. The characters were recast due to the age of the original child actors. **Dora and Boots will no longer be voiced by Kathleen Herles and Harrison Chad from now on, they are instead now voiced by Caitlin Sanchez and Regan Mizrahi until the end of Season 6. **This is the 1st episode that Dora's voice is medium-pitched. **However, Map and Swiper are still voiced by Marc Weiner and they are the only ones not to have new voice actors. **Backpack and Tico will no longer be voiced by Sasha Toro and Jose Zelaya from now on, they're now voiced by Alexandria Suarez and Jean Carlos Celi. *Swiper bravely manages to swipe items of two characters at once (Boots' and Tico's). *Boots mentions that Swiper was going to swipe Boots' and Tico's lunchboxes, but Swiper actually swiped their lunches instead. *From now on at the introduction and at the end of the episode, there will be a fade in and fade out effect. *The Blue Cursor will no longer click on Dora at the end of the episode from now on. *Dora's same face is from Go, Diego, Go!, Dora's Dance to the Rescue, Dora's World Adventure and Dora Saves the Mermaids. *Starting with this episode, an instrumental version of the main theme song introduced from Season 3 plays at the end of the show. *Starting with this episode, the show is using Nickelodeon logos instead of the Nick Jr logos from now on. *The introduction received minor changes. Since the star catching portions have been dropped, all clips relating to stars were removed. A rainbow appears in place of the stars at the beginning, no stars follow behind Tico's car and clips from Dora Saves the Game, Dora Saves the Snow Princess and Benny's Big Race replace the ones from Stuck Truck and Louder!. Finally, no Nick Jr. logo (later the new Nickelodeon logo) appears above the show's logo at the end. *This is the first episode the original cast does not sing the Dora The Explorer Theme Song since it's their departure time. This would be the first episode where the theme song vocals are changed. This would happen again later in the episode Swiper's Favorite Things *This is the first episode not to feature the original end credits with Character Find from now on, instead it shows four clouds with clips from previous episodes and they will be used in every new episode, including movies, from now on. *Dora does not appear as the first character at the beginning, instead Boots and Tico appear as the first characters and she does not introduce herself to the viewer either. *Tico can talk some English in this episode because Boots says he is going to teach him some English at school. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing about going to school and learning Español. *Isa and Benny do not appear in this episode and they're the only ones not to go to school, however, even if Benny does not, his old voice actor Jake Burbage is leaving and he will be voiced by Matt Gumley on Seasons 5-8. Gallery 6hhhfhd.jpg Dora school day.jpg x1080.jpg MV5BMjE4MzkzNTk1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDY1NjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:2008 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are absent